


Toothpaste

by A26



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Birthday Sex, Bottom Levi, Butt Plugs, Christmas sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Married dorks having buttsecks, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Probably one of the best blow jobs I've written thus far, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smutcember, Somnophilia, Top Eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 01:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8871166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A26/pseuds/A26
Summary: The one where Eren cops a feel of Levi in his sleep. They both enjoy it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fourletterwordsstartingwithl (hiddleston_loki_lover_au)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddleston_loki_lover_au/gifts).



> Written for a random fic-giveaway I decided to do, so there will be two more stories to add in the near future! 
> 
> I promise the title makes sense once you read it.

“I dunno man I’d love to surprise him in the bedroom but he’s not really into much…” Eren said, tone sombre and defeated. 

Hanji tapped their glasses back up the bridge of their nose and smirked at the younger man, nudging him with an elbow from their bar stool. Eren was brooding over a pint glass trying to figure out what to get his husband for his birthday. 

“I reckon he’d enjoy that more than you think,” Hanji said. Eren furrowed his brows together and looked at the other incredulously. Levi was a quiet, private man who Eren assumed would never divulge in such personal details with someone like Hanji, best friend or not. Even considering the number of years they had been stuck together, Eren still learnt new things about Levi every so often. Things Levi didn’t necessarily deem as ‘need to know’. If he didn’t think he needed to say it, he wouldn’t offer the information unless directly asked. 

A lot of that also applied to their sex life since Levi wasn't the most confident in that department.

“Don’t believe me huh? I got evidence!” They said with a triumphant smirk. Eren looked the perfect image of confused. Hanji pulled out their phone, unlocked it and scrolled to the videos, picking a couple out and watching the first few seconds before deciding it wasn’t the right one. All of them appeared to be in Hanji’s living room and directed at Levi, who by the looks of it, was so drunk he was half asleep. 

“This was Levi’s birthday five years ago,” Hanji explained as they hit play, Levi’s slurring voice a little strange to hear for Eren who at that point would have only been dating him for a few months. 

“Why do you even have a video from five years ag-” 

“Shh!” Hanji said, thrusting their phone in Eren’s face for him to watch. 

“So what’s your biggest turn on Levi?” Hanji could be heard from the background of the video, clearly the one filming. Levi just scowled from his crumpled up position on the sofa and glared back. 

“Fuck off.” 

“C’mon Levi you’re never gonna find true love with that attitude!” 

“Well if they don’t like it it’s not true love,” he slurred sarcastically, throwing his legs from the sofa. 

“You must have something you’d want Eren to do to you?” 

Levi just threw his head back and groaned. Hanji barked out a laugh from behind the phone filming and the display visibly shook. Hanji was clearly pissed as a fart too. No surprises there. 

“Do you even remember filming this?” Eren asked with a smirk. Hanji just grinned and pointed at the screen for him to keep paying attention. Hanji proceeded to reel off a dozen different sexual acts, all earning either noncommittal grunts or hums or the occasional lip purse of interest. 

“What about feet?” 

“No.” 

“Trees?” 

“No.”

“Waking up with his mouth on your-” 

“No! Or…wait, fuck!” 

“Aha! Well, with a face as pretty as that even I wouldn’t mind waking up to that!” 

Levi groaned, exasperated. Eren perked a skeptical eyebrow and Hanji further ushered him to pay attention. 

“So you like the idea of him touching you in your sleep huh?” 

“Well I wouldn’t oppose it, waking up with any part of him on any part of me.”

“Oooh!” 

“It’s not like it would ever happen though,” Levi commented, cutting off Hanji’s excitement before it could grow. “The brat sleeps like a fucking brick.” 

“Ha! Yeah, compared to your daily power nap of half an hour… did you ever get that insomnia sorted out?” 

“Eh, not really. It’s better though,” Levi continued, the topic leading off track enough for Hanji to take the phone back and pause it. Clearly that was all Eren was going to get. 

“Um,”

“It’s proof!” Hanji barked. Eren wiped the spit from his cheek. 

“He’ll love it!” 

“Yeah but you heard him, when am I ever going to be awake before him? He’s the lightest sleeper I know,” Eren lamented pathetically. 

“Well the way I see it you got two options. When does Levi sleep the most?” 

“Uh, when he’s rat faced or hasn’t slept for three days straight? Even then he’s grumpy after that.” 

“Okay so when he’s drunk? How often does he drink?” Hanji asked, clearly trying to guide the conversation somewhere Eren wasn’t yet aware of, the evidence of him trying to piece it together written clearly on his face. 

“Uh like once a.. year…” Eren slowed as the pieces fell into place. It was December, and Levi’s birthday was the one time of year he would ever get drunk enough to pass out for longer than eight hours. He’d sleep through a nuclear winter with enough tequila in him. 

So that was the plan birthed of one ugly drunken night with Hanji. 

Get Levi shit faced drunk, set an alarm and have his way with him before he woke up and realised what was happening. Or at least woke up halfway into the act. Not so simple when Eren was as honest as he was. For days he started trying to probe Levi for answers, trying to find out if he really was into this, or whether Eren would just be greeted with a punch to the face on Christmas morning. 

A few miserable texts to Armin and his friend offered the sage advice to just ask him up front. It was surely the easiest way to communicate whether or not Levi would like it. Eren figured it made sense and it felt most comfortable to ask instead of jumping the man’s personal space without so much as asking. 

Cuddled up on the sofa watching some documentary on animals, Eren turned his attention to Levi. 

“So uh, Levi,” he said quietly. Levi’s eyes didn’t peel away from the jungle cats hunting down their prey and taking them hostage back up their trees. “If you wanted any of your fantasies fulfilled, what would you choose?” 

Levi gave him a strange look. Clearly he was wondering where this was coming from. 

“A lifetime's supply of tea.”

“I mean sexually,” Eren said, trying his best to not get it out through grit teeth. He felt uncomfortable asking.

“Yeah, lifetime’s supply of tea.” 

“Seriously,” Eren persisted. 

“Dunno?” Levi kept his eyes trained on the bugs on the screen, trying to avoid eye contact. 

“You must have something in mind…? Something new you want to try maybe?”

“Is our sex life growing too vanilla for you?” Levi asked quietly, not looking at Eren. 

“What, no!” 

“Then why are you asking?” Levi looked tense. 

“I’m just curious?” 

“Can I think about it?” Levi asked, finally turning to look at Eren. Eren just smiled and nodded. The forced smile didn’t get past Levi though, who clocked it straight away. Eren could tell when Levi was dissecting him- staring as if he were an open book written in a language only Levi understood. 

“You’re tense,” Levi commented, slipping his arms around Eren’s waist so they could lay down on the sofa together, Levi lying on top of his younger husband. 

“Wanna talk about it?” Levi asked, brushing some hair from Eren’s face and looking at him without any obvious expectations. Sometimes Eren was stubborn and refused to talk, but Levi was always there, waiting and ready for when Eren was prepared to open up. 

“I just thought it would be nice to surprise you for your birthday,” Eren admitted, half mumbling. Levi cuddled up against him even more, resting his head against Eren’s chest. They shared a quiet moment together, the commercial break having settled in whilst they were talking.

“You don’t have to surprise me…” 

“But I want to.” Eren gently stroked his hand across Levi’s head, the other wrapped around his shoulder tugging gently at the mega-fluffy blanket Levi had been bunched up in. 

“If you insist, I’m pretty sure I’m game for anything.” 

“That doesn’t help. Is there anything you definitely wouldn’t do?” Eren asked, a small huff of laughter escaping him. Levi laid against his chest as it shook gently and Eren could just abouts see him smiling too. 

“We fucked in a barn last year. Pretty sure if it’s within the bedroom I’ll be fine.” 

“Fair point.” 

“I had Christ knows what stuck in places I never knew existed,” Levi said, adjusting his position so they were face to face. “I await your surprise, loverboy,” he said with a gentle expression and an equally as tender kiss, Eren’s lips splitting into a smile halfway through. 

“You just keep me around for my body,” Eren feigned hurt, pouting. Levi just smirked, fingers finding his way into Eren’s hair. He always did like playing with Eren’s hair, and Eren loved the attention. 

“What else are you good for huh?” Levi played along, kissing him again with an amused snort. 

Eren smiled happily before Levi deepened the kiss, hand slipping behind his neck as Eren cupped Levi’s arse under the blanket. Just as Eren was getting into it, Levi pulled back, tucking his hair behind an ear and propping himself up on Eren’s chest. 

“So do I need to prep the night before or?” 

“Uh, I hadn’t got that far actually.. What about both of us prep?” Eren suggested, not knowing who would be in the mood for what on Christmas morning. It was always nice to leave their options open. 

“Sounds like a plan.” 

“Cool, now where were we?” Eren asked, clearly keen on taking Levi upstairs following their brief makeout sesh. 

“Oh, I believe they were gonna tell us all about pandas?” Levi teased, earning a displeased groan from his lover… 

-

A week later, and Eren’s nerves had been well calmed by their chat. He wasn’t entirely sure he needed to get Levi drunk to agree with it, but soon realised that he would still need to take him out for drinks in order to get him to sleep long enough for him to have his way with him. The plan was to start early, for the hopes of Levi falling asleep early in the evening. That way Eren just had to wait it out for a few hours to begin, although he fully expected Levi to wake up halfway through. Well, it would certainly be an experience either way. Like most times they had tried anything new in the bedroom, they either unanimously voted to either do it again, or never repeat it and leave it at that. 

“Are you ready yet?” Levi called upstairs to where Eren was getting ready in the bathroom. A few final tweaks to his hair and he was as happy with it as he was ever gonna get. He bounded downstairs and Levi’s eyes drifted south. 

“The fuck is that?” 

Eren smirked proudly, wearing his newest ugly Christmas sweater. This year’s feature included a big hairy ballsack image with ‘Jingle Balls’ across the top and bottom of them. 

“I thought you liked balls?” 

Levi scowled at him. 

“All the more reason for you to undress me later!” Eren chirped, earning an eyeroll from Levi as he pulled his coat and gloves on. Levi practically pushed him outside toward the waiting car. Eren had convinced Hanji to find them a designated driver, this year’s victim being Jean. It was an easy choice given Jean was a teetotaller. He didn’t seem to mind so long as drunk people weren’t hanging off him or puking in his car. 

The night went well, Eren and Hanji grinning at each other while they started out slow. Hanji was a lively party-goer and Levi had a soft spot for karaoke as long as he was drunk enough. So with promises of bad singing and lots of shots to help them along the way under the guise of places closing early because of the holidays, their night begun. 

Plans involving drunk people cannot be trusted. 

Eren and Levi arrived home well past midnight. 

“Well I guess it’s officially your birthday,” Eren said with a grin. He’d done himself proud and not had too much to drink. Nothing a glass of water and some food wouldn’t help with. As soon as they got in, a pizza went in the oven and a glass of water was thrust toward Levi with a handful of paracetamol. 

By the time Eren had returned from the kitchen, Levi was already asleep on the sofa. Eren noted the empty glass of water and the missing painkillers before approaching to guide him to the bedroom, helping him out of most of his clothes and into bed. Once that was sorted out and he was asleep, Eren returned downstairs for a spot of food.

Now he was by himself with nothing but his plan going well, the anxiety reared its head again. Suddenly swamped with thoughts of doubt, he picked up the phone and rang the only person who knew about his idea. 

“Hanji, I don't think I can do this,” he said in a hurry. Hanji was, judging by the background noises, still out. 

“Hang on let me get somewhere quieter,” Hanji said, prompting Eren to repeat himself once Hanji was in position. 

“I'm gonna get punched in the face or he's gonna laugh at me.” 

“What? No he won't! He’ll pity you before- hey save me a spot!” 

As it turned out, seeking a few words of encouragement from a very drunken Hanji would only prove pointless. Eren would just have to make the call himself. He hung up as it was clear Hanji was busy being pestered by whoever they were out with. 

He swiftly finished off half of the pizza before sticking the rest in the fridge. Levi loved it cold, he would probably use it to ease his hangover, no matter how gross Eren thought cold pizza in the morning was. For someone pushing forty, he had some pretty youthful habits. 

He set a very quiet alarm on his phone, just in case, and crawled into bed, not bothering with any cuddling. Thankfully he woke up before his alarm and double the luck was Eren waking up without Levi draped all over him. It just made moving undetected all the easier. 

Eren had firmly decided if he begun his foreplay with anything gentle like kisses, Levi was sure to wake up. He lay a quick peck to his cheek just to see if he was still asleep, to which Levi didn't stir. He was still out cold. He slipped an arm around his waist, as if cuddling up against him from the side like he usually would in the mornings. Levi adjusted slowly, his head turning away from Eren but otherwise remained bound to his slumber.

Eren allowed his hand to trail down Levi’s chest slowly, over his abdomen and up over his hip to trail slowly down his leg. No obvious reactions so far. ‘Let’s kick this up a notch,’ Eren thought, brushing his hand ever so slightly against the front of Levi’s underwear. Eren was in luck: Levi’s morning glory was ripe and ready for the taking… 

Eren hated to admit to himself how much the idea of doing this had aroused him during the wait for this night and Levi’s verbal approval of ‘anything he wanted to do’ only further fuelled it. There was something strangely alluring about seeing his usually so alert and attentive husband so vulnerable. Unaware. Unsuspecting. 

Eren swallowed a thick lump in his throat and had to blink to force himself back into focus, having lost himself staring at the gentle fall and rise of Levi’s chest beneath the covers. 

He very slowly propped himself up and tried moving so as to jostle the bed as little as possible. Never before had Eren been so grateful for a firm mattress than this moment. Thanks to the slowly increasing levels of adrenaline, Eren’s ears felt like they were burning and his face was probably bright red with how hyper aware his senses had become, every slight jostle and movement feeling ten times bigger than they actually were. 

He tried lifting the sheets, being ever so gentle so as to maintain his element of surprise, carefully sliding a leg either side of Levi’s knees, the duvet bunched over his shoulders, leaving Levi bare before him. He didn't stir still, so Eren continued with his mission. 

He felt a pang of shame at how aroused he already was and did his best to keep his crotch away from Levi’s legs. A part of him tried to console him by supplying the logical reason that no matter how this ended, Levi wouldn't ask for a divorce or hate him for it. He’d done worse than this before and they were still very content together. This information didn't stop Eren feeling a bit dirty though. The whole thing felt new and strange and devilishly _exciting_ … 

He pressed a few featherlight kisses to Levi’s stomach, very slowly inching lower as his hands delicately slipped beneath the leg ends of Levi’s boxer briefs. Eren's eyes were like deer caught in the headlight, keeping watch over his husband’s every expression, exhilaration wracking his body with every passing moment he went on undetected. 

Levi’s brows twitched minutely. Eren paused. He waited. Levi didn't move any further. Eren let out a shaky breath and his hands found Levi’s half hard erection, guiding it through the fabric split at the front of the boxers. The movement made Levi twitch in his sleep again and thankfully he didn't try to roll over. Fortunately he slept on his back most of the time. 

Eren’s rapt attention was fixed on Levi as he guided the head into his mouth. He gave it a few good licks within his mouth, getting Levi’s cock nice and wet. He smirked a little around the length, feeling it twitch as he started moving up and down the length, sucking it in and dragging his lips slowly back down the length. Levi’s eyebrows furrowed as his cock hardened and a hand moved up beside his head. Eren could have sworn he heard a small grunt come from Levi. 

Too far into it to stop now, Eren removed a hand from Levi’s underwear and slid it up Levi’s chest and under his vest, very gently brushing a couple of fingers over a nipple. Levi turned his head to the side, lips falling apart as his breathing noticeably increased. 

A particularly firm suck which Eren was sure would wake Levi only had the older man drawing a sharp intake of breath and exhaling shakily. Eren couldn't tell if he’d noticed yet but it would be pretty close now… Levi was a light sleeper, Eren was surprised he’d even gotten this far. Everything from here was just a bonus, provided Levi didn't wake up and punch him in the face. It was still very possible. 

Eren pinched at Levi’s nipple until it was firm between his fingers, working his lips around the shaft until he started to feel the distinct twitches and pulses indicating he was drawing nearer to his release. 

Levi grunted softly, tossing his head to the opposite side, making strange little whimpering noises Eren wasn't sure he’d ever heard before. Eren used one hand around the base of Levi’s cock to gently pull the foreskin back, his tongue lapping at the sensitive slit at the end, swallowing down any precome that was there as he gently sucked the tip. 

His tongue dipped just below the crown and he sucked on the tip when Levi’s hand moved, brushing past the top of his head, uncoordinatedly trying to touch and laying flat over his chest, cupping the arm beneath his vest as he panted to the side. As Levi gave Eren’s forearm a squeeze, Eren deduced that he was probably awake enough to know what was happening, which only spurred him on more. 

He twisted his hand around the base of Levi’s cock, now slick with saliva, and relentlessly worked the head in the spots he knew Levi was most sensitive. Levi whimpered softly and shuddered as he hit his peak, Eren’s lips only tightening around the length as it twitched with his imminent orgasm. Once Eren’s mouth was finished with being flooded and he’d swallowed any evidence he’d ever come, he stilled, looking up at Levi whose eyes were still closed. 

He looked at him for a long few moments, gauging his reaction. Levi just lay there breathing short, quick breaths and Eren watched as his chest rising and falling started to slow. Levi knitted a hand into his own hair and groaned quietly. He sounded far from displeased. Eren grinned and got up, leaning up over to Levi, leaving him a quick peck on the lips. 

“Morning, love.”

Levi just hummed softly, eyes still closed. Eren huffed softly and smiled, about to roll off when an arm stopped him. 

“I didn't say stop,” Levi said, eyes still closed but his lips were turned up ever so slightly into a little smirk. Eren’s eyebrows shot up and he grinned, leaning back over Levi to kiss him again. 

“As you wish,” he said with a huge smile, kissing him once more, a kiss which Levi opened his mouth for, inviting him in to taste every inch of him. 

Eren noticed once his tongue slid against Levi's that he tasted a little bit off. Not bad off. Recognisable off.

What was it… 

Eren stilled, Levi’s eyes opening slightly to question what Eren was doing. 

“What?” Levi asked. 

“You taste like mint?” Eren was so confused. Levi just shrugged. 

“How long have you been awake?” Eren asked, but Levi had burst into a soft laugh well before he finished, the pieces falling painfully into place. Levi had evidently woken up before him and brushed his teeth before Eren had been awake enough to notice. 

“Rumbled!” Levi chuckled. 

“So you knew?!” 

“Well not completely, it was a nice way to wake up though,” Levi snorted, amused. Eren just groaned and buried his face against Levi’s chest. 

“How long have you been awake?” Eren grumbled against Levi’s vest, pulling the covers up over his head. Levi didn't interrupt him, still half asleep and amused. 

“It doesn't matter, you seemed to be enjoying yourself either way,” Levi said, catching Eren off guard with a swift brush of his knee up between Eren’s thighs, exposing his current state of arousal. Eren squealed with indignation. 

“Hey!” 

Levi laid his hands over Eren’s shoulders and rubbed his knee up against Eren’s groin. Eren groaned, pushing the covers away to take a look at his lover. Levi was pretending to be asleep, the little shit. 

“Continue, I’ll just pretend you're not here,” Levi peeked an eye open and smiled. Eren swallowed but found himself nodding, cheeks feeling very warm all of a sudden. 

“You sure about this?” 

“I wouldn't have fingered myself at 3am if I wasn't expecting birthday sex,” Levi delivered with a completely straight expression, eyes still closed and appearing deceptively restful. 

Eren rolled his eyes but adjusted the covers, slowly laying them behind him as he got up onto his hands and knees to reach for a condom, only now noticing the bottle of lube on Levi’s nightstand. Always prepared. 

Eren couldn't bring himself to feel upset about it, sitting back and pinching the air out of the tip and rolling the condom on as he watched Levi slumber. Levi must really have been asleep for half of that blowjob since he looked and sounded unusually groggy. The tequila must have helped. Eren ran his hand up and down his own cock a few times, spreading the lube around and slowly pulling at Levi’s boxers. 

The element of immersion was somewhat spoiled with the little movements an aware Levi made that an unconscious one wouldn't. The twitch of his leg to give Eren more room, the subtle lift of his hips to help his underwear off. Little things that gave him away. It didn't make him any less gorgeous though. Eren spent a moment admiring the view before his hands met Levi’s pale thighs, gently rubbing up the sides and gripping at his hips. 

He bent over to pepper Levi’s abdomen with light kisses, giving up on his attempts at subtlety. Levi just smiled softly in his ‘sleep’ and hummed with appreciation like he usually would whenever Eren showered him with affection. 

“Such a heavy sleeper,” Eren whispered with a smirk. Levi clearly had to refrain from scoffing, but maintained his composure. It was now a game to see what would ‘wake’ him. Eren loved a challenge. 

Following a little bit of adjusting, including rolling Levi onto his side, Eren slipped his hand between Levi’s legs, impressed and surprised to find a plug there. Levi had been serious about his birthday sex. Levi’s cock had had some time to recover during their little chat, so Eren tugged on the plug just enough to stretch him out, letting it go and watching it slip back in. 

Levi gripped the pillow with one hand but quickly released it, huffing quietly as Eren teased him. If he has this opportunity for Levi to be ‘unaware’, he was going to milk it for all it was worth. An awake Levi during sex would be much more vocal, telling Eren exactly what pace he wanted. This time was different. Eren could make him _wait_. 

“Eren,” Levi breathed softly, a whine almost, the sound going straight to Eren’s groin. Levi was clearly feeling impatient as his cock hardened and Eren toyed with the plug, pressing and twisting and crooking it just right, missing all the right places deliberately. 

One final tug, feeling far less resistance from when he first started, freed the plug from its confines and Eren set it onto the bedside table on a tissue. Levi threw in a few fake snoring noises as he rolled onto his back which Eren chuckled at. 

Eren hooked his hands beneath Levi’s thighs and gently lifted him into his lap, hunching over to press soft kisses across Levi’s chest, tongue swirling over a nipple and pulling away to blow on it. This was rewarded with Levi’s brows creasing ever so slightly as his face twitched with pleasure. His mouth parted slightly with his increase in breathing, tongue darting out to wet his lips. 

Eren didn't miss a beat, noticing each little quiet moan or movement or the way Levi’s chest rose and fell quicker by the minute, his fair complexion lighting aflame with a dusty pink flush the more Eren touched and teased him in all of his most sensitive spots. 

Eren guided the tip of his cock to brush against Levi’s prepared entrance, pressing the head against it and pushing lightly- never enough to breach but enough to test Levi’s patience. 

“You’re doing so well,” Eren whispered, Levi keening subtly at the praise, the small smile and shudder not going unnoticed by the brunet who continued to tease Levi a little while longer before pushing in with a slow, fluid movement. An involuntary sigh left both men’s lungs as Eren was seated inside Levi, and Levi moved his hands up above his head to hold lightly at the slats of wood on the headboard. No matter what Eren slowly touched or caressed, Levi kept his eyes shut. Sure, sometimes he had to clench them shut to keep them closed but he was as Eren said, doing surprisingly well at keeping up the act. 

“Fuck,” Levi breathed, gripping tighter to the headboard as Eren started thrusting in and out at an agonisingly slow pace. Eren had so far completely ignored Levi’s cock- adoring how flushed, hard and wet it had become again with only a few simple touches. 

Levi was clearly trying to control his breathing and the noises he was making, each passing moment and deep thrust sending him further into the throes of pleasure. His breaths were coming out shuddery and uneven, biting his lip to keep quiet as Eren ground into him slowly and sensually and deliberate. Occasionally Eren would run a hand around Levi’s hips or thighs, up his chest or up to his neck and face, thumb brushing lightly against his lips or his cheek. He wanted to express just how special this man was to him, and by the way Levi was responding, he seemed to understand. 

Levi’s mouth hung open as he panted and Eren picked the pace up, moderate, not too fast. He didn’t want to spoil the fun just yet, but he himself was getting impatient. Levi was beating him on the patience front, but Eren was notoriously stubborn in the bedroom. If Levi so much as dared him to come first, by sheer willpower alone he would hold out through whatever the older man threw at him. Eren’s stubbornness was a formidable force. 

“Eren I-” Levi moaned, eyes finally snapping open as Eren seemed to brush against Levi’s prostate. He reached up to pull Eren down by the neck, holding him close as Eren sped his thrusts up- powerful and deliberately aimed at the one spot that would have Levi seeing stars first thing on his birthday. 

With Levi awake and forcing his lips against Eren’s, Eren couldn’t help but reciprocate and force his tongue into Levi’s mouth, their sex soon turning sweaty, wet and fast paced. In reality Eren never sped up all that much, just the intensity of his orgasm building like never before had made everything feel like it were going ten times faster. 

Lips were fused tightly together and Levi’s hand was tight in Eren’s hair as they came in unison - Levi’s orgasm evident between the skin of their stomachs and Eren’s by the glossy, satisfied look in his eyes. Eren broke their kiss to rest his head against Levi’s chest, panting as a euphoria unlike anything else washed over him from head to toe, rinsing every nerve ending with delight. 

“Wow,” he breathed out quietly, feeling Levi’s short laugh of agreement beneath him and his hands loosen in his hair to rest on his shoulders, stretching out over his shoulder blades. 

“Yeah,” Levi said, smiling lazily, sated.

“Happy Birthday, I guess?” 

Levi chuckled, rubbing his thumbs over Eren’s skin. “We gotta do that again.” 

“Agreed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoyed? Made you laugh? Tell me about it! *points at the comments section*  
> Don't wanna tell me about it but still enjoyed it? *points at the kudos button* 
> 
> Thank you for reading! :D 
> 
> I'm on [Tumblr](http://agent-2-6.tumblr.com).


End file.
